


Look What You've Done to Me

by claireandelide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/M, Howl's Moving Castle AU, NaruHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: They didn't mean to change the other. Hinata's kindness gave Naruto something to fight for. Naruto pushed Hinata to be stronger. Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle AU. Originally posted on my tumblr (claireandelide.tumblr.com)





	1. Hinata's POV

This wasn’t the timid Hinata who needed Naruto to whisk her away from a couple soldiers’ harassment.

This wasn’t the timid Hinata who was always second best and blended in the background when Hanabi was around.

This wasn’t the timid Hinata who cowered as the Witch of the Waste cursed her.

Somehow someway having someone else to fight for made her stronger.

Maybe it started with Kurama’s need for encouragement or Konohamaru’s oblivion to her teasing giving him a friend.

Maybe it grew seeing her own fears reflected in Naruto’s eyes.

Maybe learning the truth was the final push for Hinata to block out what others said about Naruto. To shut out the voices calling him “monster”. To shut out the voices calling him “abomination”. To shut out the voices calling him “terror”. To shut out the voices calling him “unnatural”. If he couldn’t hear them, maybe he’d stop believing them and allowing them to change him.

So this resolved Hinata stood up to Lady Tsunade even as her stutter rose to her tongue.

This resolved Hinata adjusted to a new life when Naruto moved them to escape Lady Tsunade.

This resolved Hinata decided to stay with Naruto and the castle when Hiashi gave Hinata all she thought she could dream for and asked her to come home.

This resolved Hinata confessed her love and felt like a new person. She felt, that after all she’d done since coming to the castle, stating the truth would be bearable. As long as she had Naruto, she could handle everything else. 

She told him not to go.

But, what Naruto did next surprised her.

Hinata, who after years of adorning walls and acting twice her age and being sensible, felt blood rush to her cheeks when Naruto looked into her eyes and said,

“Now I have someone I want to protect: you.”


	2. Naruto POV

Naruto closed his eyes.

_Demon. Demon. Demon. Demon._

Naruto opened his eyes. She told him to find her in the future _even after she knew._

He scanned the alleys and streets of her hometown until he found her. _Hinata_.

                                                          +

There was something oddly familiar about the cleaning lady, as if they’d met in a past life. 

Naruto chalked it up to the curse he knew she carried. He remembered Tsunade’s lessons on how curse’s had personalities like people.

_Hinata_.

Naruto began avoiding Hinata; her curse became unbearable, reminding him of his own.

While he physically tried to run, her reputation was unavoidable. Kuruma glowed brighter as he bragged _his_ Hinata kept logs close for him. She also worked as hard as he did and was the only one who appreciated him. 

Konohamaru pouted when Naruto corrected a spell he botched.

“Hinata would have been gentler.”

“Then Hinata can teach you and complete your apprenticeship.” Naruto joked.

Naruto noticed how his team was thawing and how Hinata seemed to be in the center of it. Somehow she reminded him of fun and what starlight tastes like.

                                                           +

Hinata didn’t see what they saw. There was no hate in her eyes. But he couldn’t hold onto that when his anger took control and he started to transform.

It was always started with a whisper.

_Demon_.

A voice he couldn’t place but the next ones he recognized: villagers. Layering over each other emerging as a cacophony then the isolation and loneliness hit him and he’d lose control. 

Naruto was an anomaly. Leagues ahead of his classmates from the academy. Kurama set him apart for better or worst. But, Hinata didn’t care.

The more he let the transformations take hold to protect her, the more he lost sight of her beacon of light – a chance to break the curse.

Having power for power’s sake was never enough. Being so powerful meant someone was always trying to capture it, control it. But, now Naruto had a reason. 

And like that the power blinded him.

 

It was quiet. The cacophony stilled saved for a constant thumping, one of a nostalgic memory.

Naruto felt a pair of hands on his chest and electricity ran through him. He struggled to open his eyes.

_Hinata_. 

He smiled despite the pain and she chuckled in relief leaning into him.

Freedom.

She was his new starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun/trouble figuring out how to mesh Naruto (the proud failure) with Howl (the prodigy). notes: (1) there’s a fanon/headcanon that: when Sophie told Howl to find her in the future, he found her when she was heading to Lettie. (2) i noticed and always wondered why Howl disappeared for most of the movie. (3) my headcanon is that Calcifer (here Kurama) fell in love with Sophie and Howl followed suit (because Calcifer has Howl’s heart).


End file.
